Eye of darkness
by thecrazykid3649
Summary: in this story raven meets an unexpected figure...


It was dusk. the nighttime air cooled the city, whistling by with an eerie tone. this was the ideal time for evil to creep around and about, in search of an opportunity to strike and to let it's impact be known to any unfortunate citizen who crossed paths with it. while the city slumbered, vixen was awake, aware , and aspiring to make a drastic move in the corrupted game of ''Rundown'' she initiated with hector. she was moving with the silence of a mouse but with the boldness of a lion as she crept down an alley that lead to an abandoned warehouse blocked off by a bank. this wasn't just a midnight stroll. Vixen had plans... big plans. she arrived at the warehouse and knocked. a tall, foreboding figure looked through a peephole in the door. he had piercing blue eyes. ''well, well, well'', the unknown character said,'' look who showed up''. He opened the door for vixen. The warehouse looked different from the inside. it looked more like a hideout for renegades. Outlaws . evil- doers.... because it WAS one. ''we've been expecting you'', said red x somewhere in the shadows.....

he appeared in a cloud of eerie darkness that hung like smoke then dissipated. he was looking over the city on one of the tallest buildings. like he always did. but he seemed to pay a lot of attention to titans tower. something was about to occur that included two...no... one of those titans. something he couldn't allow. he could not let it happen. he would make sure it did not. their was a bond between the two: one of the titans and the boy. the girl was a threat. a threat that had the potential to stand in the way of a major threat. both of them were threats. threats that had to be eliminated. at all costs. she'll get the picture soon enough, he thought, looking into raven's room through the window. very soon....

Arella knew something was going to happen. she could feel it in her body, her soul, her very essence. raven was in danger. hector was in danger. she and the monks of azarath knew what was in store. ''i knew this would happen someday'', she said to the monks.''we all knew. but i never wanted it to happen like this. whatever gabrielle has planned with the boy... i cant stop it. we can't stop it. we cant interfere. too much is at stake''. she paced the sanctuary like a trapped lion. '' i can't allow anything to happen to raven. i couldn't forgive myself if i did. Raven has to realize she must stay away from hector. far away... her very life depends on it. and so does the lives of her friends.'' she turned to the monks for their opinion. they nodded. it was decided. hector would be eliminated. no one would interfere. this was not an act of evil from azarath. they had no choice. it must be done......

Raven put down the book she was reading and stared out the window. she had chills running up and down her spine. she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched by someone or something. it made her uncomfortable with the curtains open,so she closed them. but that didn't help much. it was as if whoever it was that was watching her could see through the curtains. as if they had x-ray vision. or as if they we're all- seeing. she couldn't tell which it was but she could tell that a foreboding cloud full of uncertainty and suspense hung over the room now. she could no longer bear it. she got up and left the room, wishing that whatever it was that spooked her and, the feeling of someone watching her, would be gone when she returned....

Hector woke up with a start. he was lying in an alley. he was homeless. he was traveler, moving from place to place. he must of dozed off after escaping that beast. he remembered her glowing green eyes and her hideous grin. he shuddered. but then he remembered something. the dream he had just awaken from. he had a dream of a girl that would save him from that beast once and for all. but at a cost. why? he thought. why did i have that dream? who is she? a guardian angel or something?. hector would find out soon enough.

The titans we're in a another battle against control freak. nothing serious. just him disturbing the peace again with his talk of movies and tricked out remote comtrol. raven wasn't worried about him right now. she had other things to worry about. like why she still felt watched at this very moment... she turned to the left at the roof of a bank but saw no one. ''rae look out!'', beast boy said. just as raven turned to look, a minion of control freak's (this time a cardboard replica of a monster featured in a horror movie) lunged at her, tackling her like a linebacker. she warded it off with her telekinesis when she by attacking it with a city mailbox. back to her feet, cyborg said ''yo rae, wake up! stop day-dreaming!''. raven wished she was daydreaming after what happened next. just then, raven could sense someone was watching her again. this time she knew it. she could feel their eyes upon her, like a spotlight on a child with stage-fright. she turned around and saw the figure standing less than ten feet behind her. he immediately retreated without taking his eyes off of her and disappeared into an alley. she followed in hot pusiut. ''hey rae,'' beast boy called. Where ya goin'?'' raven ignored him. control freak didn't matter right now. she wanted answers. and she wanted them desperately. after chasing him for what seemed like an eternity, the figure headed straight for a dead end. she had him cornered him. he was trapped. or was it the reciprocal? raven asked, ''who are you? where did you come from?'' he was silent. he had a grim expression on his face. raven took three steps forward. '' i said, who are you?'' finally he responded. but with an answer that chilled raven to the bone.'' i am the angel of death. i am here to ascertain you don't stand in my way by ridding you from existence''. in a flash, he had raven by the throat. the breath of life was taken from her lungs and replaced with an empty void. raven tried to conjure up her powers to fight back, but it was no use. she was helpless with no one their to aid her. she really wished she was daydreaming like Cyborg said......


End file.
